Un lugar llamado Hogar
by mi-io
Summary: quien creyo no pertenecer a ningun lugar encuentra lo que es el amor, lo que es un hogar...
1. Default Chapter

mi:hola!!!!!!! como veran no tengo nada mejor que hacer y me paso la vida escribiendo io: ¬¬ maldita!!! komo tu si tienes tiempo!!! me lleva!!! ESTUPIDA ESCUELA! NO ME DA TIEMPO DE NADA!!!"" mi: si te levantaras temprano lo tendrias, en la mañana no te rinde por que te despiertas a las 11...................pero bueno aqui esta una nueva idea que se me ocurrio, espero que salga bien, por que aun no se como va a estar la cosa, como siempre comence con un concepto y terminare con otro, yo lo se, pero bueno, creo que ya los aburri, asi que aqui va!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un lugar llamado hogar --------------------------  
  
Un joven de roja cabellera y una trizte mirada esta sentado en la central de autobuses, usa unos jeans de color azul marino, un abrigo largo negro y una camisa del mismo color, ademas traia un parche en la cara por una herida reciente. Compro el boleto del autobus que mas pronto saliera, desea marcharse, quiere uir de todo, de la mujer que ama, de la ciudad en que la conocio...del unico lugar que ha llamado hogar Kenshin(pensando):Si la vida es cruel el amor lo es mas, no me interesa lo que venga solo quiero partir, no puedo permanecer aquí por mas tiempo, desde que llegue a esta ciudad las cosas han empeorado. Soy un viajero, nunca he estado demasiado en un mismo lugar, nunca he llamado a un lugar hogar... miento... si lo he hecho, desde que la conoci encontre un hogar, ella me dejo quedar en ese pequeño departamento, aunque no tenia ni un quinto para pagar, je creo que se apiado de mi... aun puedo oirla, cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada mueca que ha hecho, ja, creo que permaneci demasiado tiempo en este lugar, nunca debi hacerlo... pero, cada dia que pasaba, sin darme cuenta comence a enamorarme, nunca lo habia hecho, nunca confie en alguien como para eso; ella tal vez no sea la mas delicada, la mas femenina, ni la mas deslumbrante de las mujeres que he conocido... pero si es la mas inocente, bella y dulce que jamas conocere...pero... pero nunca podra ser, yo lo arruine...yo casi.  
mujer: disculpe- dijo sacandolo de su soliloquio mental una joven mujer, era de poco menos de 20 años, su cabellera era negra, estaba recogida con un lazo casi en las puntas, y vestia un vestido de color blanco con azul bastante discreto.  
Kenshin: O.Ox ah si?  
mujer: esta ocpuado este asiento Kensin: no, porsupuesto que no, sientese n.ñx- dijo mientras quitaba su maleta del asiento que estaba a su lado mujer: gracias pero es que todos estan ocupados- dijo tranquilamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa, se le veia triste-  
Kenshin: si no hay problema- voltea a la ventana para ver melancolicamente a la lluvia caer mujer: parece ser una tormenta, no creo que se deba viajar en estas condiciones Kenshin: puede ser mujer: a donde se dirige?  
Kenshin:... lo mas lejos posible de aqui- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-  
mujer.  
Kenshin: ¬ ¬ mujer: es por una mujer, no es cierto?  
Kenshin se tenso al oir esto.  
la mujer sonrie de una manera triste: la amas?  
Kenshin voltea a otro lado un poco sonrojado: preferiria que no hablara de eso mujer: si.  
El silencio permanecio entre ellos, Kenshin estaba incomodo con la situacion, no queria esperar a que la mujer comenzara a hablar de nuevo... no queria hablar con nadie en realidad. Asi que se levanto y salio por la puerta.  
Afuera Kenshin permanecia cerca de la puerta viendo como caia la lluvia, vagaba en sus memorias, no podia dejar de escuchar su risa, pero tampoco aquel grito de dolor. Levanto su mano la puso en su mejilla, aun le dolia esa herida, pero mas lo que le paso a ella.  
mujer: esa herida esta bastante fea, deberia revisarsela un doctor (O O)x Kenshin dio un brinco asustado con la repentina aparicion de la mujer mujer: lo siento lo asuste?  
Kenshin: n ñU solo un poco mujer: como se la hizo?  
Kenshin vio con desconfianza a la mujer, no estaba de humor como para hablar con una extraña y mas porque esta era algo insistente mujer: nn Kenshin: ¬¬x mujer: tome- dijo estendiendole un parche como el que traia- deberia cambiarlo, ese ya esta algo humedo, eso no es bueno Kenshin: ¬ ¬U si- Kenshin un poco desconfiado se lo cambio mujer: aun no me ha dicho como se lo hizo Kenshin: ...esto...- ninguno dijo mas por unos instantes Entonces se oyo en el altavoz el aviso del autobus de Kenshin, este quizo irse pero la mujer lo sujeto por el brazo.  
Kenshin: lo siento pero debo irme mujer: no, aun no Kenshin forcejeado un poco: suelteme, debo irme mujer: no- dijo apretando su brazo con fuerza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- no puede irse!  
Kenshin trato de empujarla pero esa mujer era increiblemente fuerte lo estaba sujetando de manera que no podia safarse, entonces con su otra mano tomo la de ella... pero su mano era... su mano estaba demasiado fria, el frio empezo a traspazar la manga de su abrigo, este comenzo a verla con miedo, como alguien podia ser tan frio.  
mujer: si te vas ella sera infeliz, eso deseas?- bajo la mirada tratando de enconder las lagrimas que fluian abiertamente- aun no! tienes que esperar!!! tienes que esperarla!  
Kenshin sentia demasiado frio, algo le impedia moverse...pero tambien se dio cuenta de que no tenia miedo, algo en esa mujer se sentia frio, pero tambien te llenaba de tristeza, ella estaba sufriendo.  
Kenshin: suelteme...- dijo en voz baja, su cuerpo no le respondia bien mujer: no!!!... Kaoru tampoco merece sufrir!!!!- el corazon de kenshin se detuvo un instante, ¿como ella podia saberlo? ¿quien era ella?- ella no te culpa, que no lo entiendes!  
Kenshin: pero por mi culpa ella.  
mujer: calla!!!!...ella lo hizo, lo hizo para salvarte!  
  
flashback   
  
Kenshin esta en un callejon siendo golpeado por varios pandilleros, Kaoru esta siendo sujetada por un de ellos un poco lejos de el, esta gritando. Uno de los pandilleros saca una navaja y corta el rostro de Kenshin, haciendolo gritar Kaoru: Kenshin!  
pandillero: jaja eres un imbecil como te atreviste a meterte con nosotros- Kenshin aprovecha que se distrajo y con furia entierra en su estomago una navaja que el traia- maldito!  
Este retrocede y los demas corren a ver lo que le paso a su compañero, sueltan a Kaoru pero esta se queda helada viendo al malviviente sangrar, nunca habia visto tanta sangre.  
El pandillero saca un arma y furioso dispara a Kenshin...el sonido de las balas corto el aire, aquel instante parecio eterno para el joven pelirrojo... la sangre empezo a esparcirse en el aire, comenzo a correr...silencio, en la mente de Kenshin tan solo reino el silencio, el miedo lo inunda...Kaoru yace en el piso...  
  
mujer: que no eres capaz de afrontarlo!!!!!- saco a Kenshin de sus recuerdos, el dolor se apodera de el-  
Kenshin: .... dejame ir...- sus ojos reflejan el dolor que nadie deberia sentir mujer: no Kenshin: suelteme!!!!!!!!- comenzo a forsejear tanto como pudo, sus ojos se cerraron con gran fuerza... no podia liberarse, algo en esa mujer era demasiado fuerte. Kenshin se detiene cae de rodillas en el suelo...siente demasiado frio, no puede moverse, esta temblando...la desesperacion empieza a invadirlo.  
mujer: tienes que regresar!  
Keshin hablando muy apenas: no tengo a donde regresar mujer:si lo tienes....-Kenshin no responde, comienza a peder el conocimiento- tienes una casa! y alguien que te ama!! un hogar!!  
  
KENSHIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin reacciona repentinamente, no esta la mujer, el frio desaparecio... esa voz, sabe de quien es esa voz, voltea a la calle...ahi esta ella...Kaoru esta bajando de un taxi, esta empapada, aun tiene la ropa del hospital y los bendajes. Comienza a llorar.  
Kaoru: Kenshin.......- corre con todas sus fuerzas y se lanza para abrazar a Kenshin que permanece en el suelo- por favor! porfavor!... no te vayas!  
Kenshin: .  
Kaoru soyosando: porfavor............. kenshin................- levanta el rostro y lo ve a los ojos, lagrimas corren por sus mejillas - vamos a casa!  
En el rostro de Kenshin se ve confucion, esta tenso, no sabe como actuar ante sus lagrimas, las palabras de Kaoru hacen eco en sus pensamientos... no desea verla sufrir... las palabras de la mujer aparecen en su mente, le hacen comprender.  
La mirada de Kenshin cambia, ve a Kaoru tiernamente, levanta sus manos y limpia sus lagrimas con suavidad, se inclina un poco y recarga su frente en la de Kaoru. Kaoru deja de llorar.  
Kenshin sonrie dulcemente: ...vamos a casa  
  
fin  
  
mi: que tal quedo? empece con una idea y termine con otra como siempre n.ñU en realidad creo que no quedo tan bien como esperaba, T,T no se porque pero las cosas felices no me salen, no soy buena para lo cursi, creo que me sale mejor lo tragico.... T,T io:¬¬ komo ke.....ta muy seko no?  
mi: O.O te parece?, no lo se no me nace lo cursi io: esto se me hizo estupido: "recarga su frente en la de Kaoru. Kaoru deja de llorar".... POR KE DEMONIOS NO LA BESO!  
mi: no lo se io: ¬¬ mi: como sea porfis mandenme un mini, chiqui, micro review, pedrada o tomataso tansiquiera no? como sea adios!!!!!  
  
historia: mi edicion: io(decidi no modificarlo mucho para poder poner ke eso se me ace estupido, jejeje .U) 


	2. para aquellos no conformes con la versio...

mi: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ante los reviews recibidos, ¬ ¬ los cuales son pocos, he decidido modificar esta historia.  
io: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALFIN LO KE TODOS KERIAMOS!!!!! XD!  
mi: ..."bueno" ....y poner una version alternativa de los sucesos, que creo que les agradara mas!. Me disculpo por la version anterior, pero la escribi en poco tiempo, y aunque esta modificacion tambien va a ser en poco tiempo nñU creo que saldra mejor, como sea disfruten y noten la diferencia!, aunque en realidad es la misma historia y la misma estructura de hechos, pero les aseguro es mejor!!!!!!!!!!!! nn  
  
Un lugar llamado hogar (version 2 . 0, jajajaja que estupides nñU)  
El cielo descarga su furia contra la tierra. La lluvia cae con fuerza en la calle, dolorosamente, tristemente. El dia se torno gris al igual que el corazon de aquel joven, aquel que esta sentado ahi, en medio de toda esa gente, de todo ese agetreo, pero el se mantiene en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, mirando cada gota que cae...recordando cada lagrima que cayo...sus ojos violetas estan cansados, parecen no haber dormido, la trizteza los inunda, su cabello rojo esta mojado por la lluvia al igual que su ropa, no le importa el frio que siente, ni el dolor de sus heridas... lo unico que ocupa su mente es el sonido de una bala que recorre el aire, y un cuerpo que sangra dolorosamente. Si la muerte es injusta la vida lo es mas, sobre todo para el, esta esperando, compro el boleto que saliera mas rapido de ahi, todo lo que busca es uir de ese lugar, de la ciudad en la que encontro el amor, de la mujer que ama... aquel sitio que ha llamado hogar.  
Kenshin (pensando): (pone las manos sobre su cabeza de manera desesperada) QUE SE DETENGA!!!... maldicion... maldito sonido, no te vas, no me dejas en paz ni por un instante?( la escena de aquella mujer sangrando se repite en su mente una y otra vez)... nunca debi venir a aqui...todo se ha vuelto un desastre, nunca me detuve tanto tiempo en un lugar, por que lo hize esta vez? nunca he tenido ni tendre un hogar...miento...este sitio alguna vez lo llame hogar, cuando encontre este lugar encontre mucho mas de lo que imaginaba. Tus ojos, tu risa, cada mueca o movimiento que haz hecho, cada una de estas cosas permanecen en mi mente. Has inundado a mi ser con toda sensacion imaginable, me has dado los dias mas felices y los mas miserables de mi existencia. No supe reaccionar ante ti, nunca supe, no entiendo como piensas, como actuas ni por que eres de esta manera...tan solo deseo estar contigo, simplemente deseo que estemos juntos por siempre...pero...yo...KAORU YO SOLO TE HE DAÑADO!...lo unico que meresco es irme de aqui, dejarte es lo unico que puedo hacer.  
Mujer: disculpe- una mujer se acerca y le habla sacandolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, es una joven mujer de largo cabello negro y dulces ojos miel, viste un vestido azul claro bastante discreto, tal vez anticuado para la epoca- esta ocupado este asiento?-dice con una leve sonrisa Kenshin: no...no lo esta- lo dice al tiempo que quita su mochila del asiento consecutivo Mujer: gracias!, lo siento pero todos los demas asientos estan ocupados Kenshin: no hay problema Mujer: me es casi imposible comprender como es que tanta gente decide dejar la ciudad el mismo dia- voltea a ver a Kenshin con una sonrisa que finje alegria, algo de tristeza se puede percivir en esta- con esta tormenta uno no deberia salir, puede ser peligroso Kenshin: tal vez- voltea por instante para ver a la mujer y luego vuelve a dirigir su vista a la ventana, lo que menos desea es hablar Mujer tratando de hacer platica: ....usted viaja mucho?  
Kenshin:....no.  
Mujer: ....desea irse?  
Kenshin:...si Mujer: porque?  
Kenshin: ¬ ¬ eso no es de su incumbencia- se fastidia un poco por la isistencia de la mujer, ella no entiende las indirectas Mujer: ...ya veo...es por una mujer Kenshin se tensa, de nuevo los recuerdos impactan su mente. Permanece en silencio Kenshin entrecierra los ojos y voltea en otra direccion, el dolor lo encuentra de nuevo: por favor... no deseo hablar de eso Mujer(baja la mirada un tanto avergonzada): si...entiendo A pesar del ruido que los rodea pareciera que estan en un lugar desierto, todo lo que les rodea parece desvanecerse, Kenshin solo puede sentir el silencio entre ellos, a pesar de que esta viendo en otra direccion siente como ella lo mira...no desea esperar a que ella comiense a hablar, se levanta al momento que a mujer camienza a separar sus labios nuevamente, sale de la estacion, no va a quedarse ahi a escuchar a esa mujer indiscreta.  
Bajo la lluvia Kenshin sentia como cada gota de la lluvia lo rozaba, sus ojos parecian mirar el cielo pero lo unico que veian eran esos ojos azules bañados en lagrimas, y aquel vientre cubierto de sangre. El miedo lo inundaba en ese instante, estaba tan arrepentido... estaba tan perdido en el dolor...la culpa carcome su alma lenta y dolorosamente, la culpa acaba con el. Lentamente alza su mano izquierda, con el dedo medio toca su mejilla, puede sentir a travez del vendaje esa herida que marca su rostro, puede sentir como arde con las lagrimas que la bañan. Duele tanto esa herida, pero duele mucho mas lo que le hizo a ella.  
Mujer: oiga!  
Kenshin voltea a ver a la mujer que esta bajo la lluvia enseguida de el, se conmosiono un poco ante su voz, en ningun momento sintio su presencia, la ve interrogante.  
Mujer: lo siento, no quize molestarlo!  
La cara de Kenshin muestra desconfianza, no desea hablar con ella, pero esta no parece aceptar las negativas Mujer: como se hizo esa herida?  
Kenshin la ve indignado, como es que se puede ser tan entrometido, el no le responde.  
Mujer: nn tome- estiende su mano con un pequeño vendaje igual al que Kenshin tiene en su rostro- cambielo, ese se ha manchado de sangre Kenshin la ve y trata de analizar lo que busca, pero aun asi toma el bendaje se lo cambia con cuidado Mujer: aun no me ha dicho como se la hizo Kenshin: ¬ ¬ ....yo.  
Los altavoces comienzan a sonar, el camion de Kenshin pronto partira Kenshin un poco aliviado por el mensaje: lo siento me tengo que ir- comienza a alejarse pero la mujer lo sujeta por el brazo Mujer susurrando: aun no....no puedes ir Kenshin forcejeando un poco: suelteme!!!- no puede soltarse, esa mujer no se mueve ni un poco a pesar del forsejeo Mujer: NO!  
Kenshin la ve a los ojos y encuentra dolor en esa mirada, la deseperancion la domina, y comienza a despertarse e el.  
Kenshin: SUELTAME!!- la lluvia que cae comienza a cear rapidamente, parecen afiladas agujas, cada una lo hiere y al mismo tiempo parece corroer su piel, la herida en su rostro comienza a sangrar- AAHH!  
Mujer( bajando la mirada): te duele?...- Keshin no responde, cae al suelo por el dolor, pero ademas comienza a sentir frio, el aire esta demasiado frio, su cuerpo no responde...todo lo que hace es entrar en deseperacion y temblar del frio- ...porque?...porque le haces esto?  
Kenshin sin comprender la pregunta trata de levantarse en vano Mujer: estas... estas gotas de lluvia que tanto te hieren... son sus lagrimas- Los ojos de Kenshin se ensanchan, logra levantar el rostro y ve a los ojos a la mujer... por un instante... por un instante la mujer parece tener el pecho cubierto en sangre, y una soga colgando de su cuello-...porque la haces sufrir.  
Las palabras de la mujer mas que una voz parecen un murmullo del viento en los oidos de Kenshin, cada gota que cae duele mas y mas, la herida en su rostro esta sangrando mucho y se diluye con el agua, lo que ella dice parece resonar en su mente, no lo deja pensar en nada mas, hace eco...trae dolorosos momentos Mujer:...ella no te culpa!!!!....ella tampoco merece sufrir!!!...  
  
En la cabeza de Kenshin las imagenes comienzan a fluir rapidamente guiadas por esas palabras:  
  
La noche adorna el cielo, pero la calma no esta en ningun sitio. Kenshin esta siendo golpeado por tres tipos, unos de ellos saca una navaja y la acerca al rostro de Kenshin, Kaoru es sujeta un poco mas lejos, ella esta gritando Tipo: crees que puedes meterte con nosotros e irte asi como asi?- Kenshin esta siendo sujeto contra la pared por dos tipos Kenshin solo ve la navaja que brilla con la luna cerca de el Tipo: es linda no?- acerca la afilada cuhilla a su mejilla y lentamente la sumerje en su piel corriendola hacia abajo dejando una marca en su rostro, Kenshin grita por el dolor mientras el Tipo rie sadicamente Kaoru: KENSHIN!  
El tipo voltea y ve a Kaoru con ojos llenos de malicia, Kaoru tiembla al sentir su mirada, los ojos de Kenshin se abren al comprender que es lo que el buscaba hacer, quien sostenia a Kaoru comprendio y la solto, pero esta no supo como reaccionar ante el individuo que caminaba hacia ella, no podia uir, no podia dejar a Kenshin solo en aquel sitio. Caen al suelo es empujada y sujeta por las manos mientras la misma navaja que aun conserva la sangre de Kenshin comienza a pasar desde su cuello hasta comenzar a cortar la delgada blusa que llevaba Kenshin: NO!!!!!!! MALDITO ALEJATE DE ELLA!  
El tipo comienza a reir al oir como Kenshin grita y sentir como Kaoru forsejea tratando de liberarse Entonces sucedio... Kenshin encontro aquella arma... un arma que habia matado a tantos antes, que en ese momento estaba en el cinturon de uno de los hombres... la ira domino por sobre cualquier otra cosa...una bala atravieza el aire...llega...la sangre cubre el aire, la bala golpea la espalda de aquel maldito... pero atravieza su dorso...no detiene su camino... aquel instante de furia se convirtio en miedo, dolor...agonia... lo que su vientre guarda muere en ese instante... el silencio es lo unico que persiste ante la sangre, y la cascada de emosiones que surgen.  
  
Mujer: Tu debes entenderlo!!!!!!!!!!!- la voz de la mujer saca a Kenshin de aquellas imagenes, del regreso de aquellos instantes que estan grabados en lo profundo de su alma Kenshin:.... dejame ir!!!!!...- sus ojos enseñan un sentimiento que nadie merece sentir, el dolor mas grande Mujer: ...no... AUN NO PUEDES IRTE!  
Kenshin: ...por favor...- un par de lagrimas solitarias rondan su rostro, ya no sabe que es lo que siente, lo que quiere, o lo que sera de su futuro, lo unico que su mente puede consebir es marcharse de ese lugar, como afrontar a quien casi mata.  
Mujer: ...tienes que regresar Kenshin cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere afrontar la idea de regresar, no puede pasar ni un instante mas enfrente suyo, no cree merecerlo Kenshin: regresar... a donde?... a donde no tengo nada- mas que hablar comienza a susurrar, el frio y el dolor lo agovian, el conocimiento comienza a abandonarlo, el hielo comienza a cubrirlo Mujer( las lagrimas fluyen por su rostro combinandose con la lluvia): ....a ese lugar que llamaste hogar  
  
Kenshin abre sus ojos repentinamente al tiempo que toma una profunda bocanada de aire, esta agitado como si no hubiera respirado por un rato.... la mujer se ha ido dejando solo una marca en el brazo de kenshin y sus palabras marcadas en su corazon.  
  
Kenshin.... un susurro recorre el sitio  
  
Kenshin reconoce esa voz... su rostro busca entre la lluvia para encontrala, Kaoru esta ahi, aun en la ropa del hospital, esta cubierta con poco de sangre en su abdomen...su herida se abrio por la forma en que corrio.  
Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos: ...Kenshin...porque?...porque quieres irte?- no desea otra cosa que detenerlo, pero siente que no tiene ese derecho, tan solo quiere verlo por este instante... por este ultimo instante Kenshin se levanta lentamente, todas esas imagenes y palabras giran en su ser... comienza a caminar de manera pesada, cansina, esta agotado...cada noche en vela se ha llevado parte de el...se detiene frente a ella, no puede ver nada que no sean esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que poco antes quemaron su piel... Kaoru se queda inmobil, no quiere acercarse, tiene miedo de que el aun asi se vaya.  
Kenshin:...por que no meresco estar aqui...no merezco estar contigo...- los ojos de Kaoru se inundan aun mas, la lluvia los cubre a ambos, recorriendo sus rostros y ocultando cada lagrima.  
Los labios de Kaoru tiemblan suavemente, a pesar de todo lo que siente y sin importar cuanto le duele, desea decirle adios, con sus manos presiona su vientre intentando mitigar parte del dolor que siente, sus labios comienzan a abrirse tratando de decir una palabra tan sensilla y tan dolorosa en ese instante, pero... un par de labios detienen sus palabras... delicadamente, suavemente, los labios Kenshin rosan los suyos arrancando de golpe parte del dolor que ambos sentian. Los brazos de Kenshin la rodean intentando darle un poco de calor, sus rostros se separan un poco, el la ve a los ojos y esvoza una tierna sonrisa como la que siempre le mostro.  
Kenshin:...pero...no deseo otra cosa que estar a tu lado.  
Kaoru: ...Kenshin.  
Kenshin la abraza fuerte pero delicadamente, esta consiente de sus heridas, siente el calor de su cuerpo a traves de sus ropas y recuerda las veces que nada se a interpuesto entre ellos.  
Kenshin:...vamos a casa....  
  
fin  
  
mi: nn que tal???????? creo que quedo desente!, espero que les agrade mas, ya ustedes me diran despues cual es su opinion...o sea ustedes siempre digan y yo quito,pongo y dispongo para satisfacer sus torcidos deseos literarios!, o mas bien ustedes digan y yo hago lo mejor posible que pueda!. Por cierto lean entre lineas, para que entiendan el total arrepentimiento que Kenshin sufre T,T, espero que entiendan lo que digo.  
  
adiosin!!!!!!!!!!(que arele ¬ ¬U, pero bueno) 


End file.
